A Seed Of Doubt
by giacinta
Summary: Crowley pays Dean a visit and gives him some very unpleasant news. One-shot. Season eight tag.


A Seed of Doubt.

XXXXXXXXX

"You're getting careless Winchester, " a well-known voice scoffed at Dean's shoulder making the young man spring back in alarm, instinctively taking up a defensive stance.

Crowley held up a hand as if to reassure Dean. "I'm not here to harm you Rocky, if I had wanted to get rid of you and Bullwinkle, I could have done it at any time since we met way back before the Apocalypse."

"Okay," Dean acknowledged playing along. " Just what are you here for then?"

"Unlike many of my colleagues and my... enemies, such as our feathered friends from up high," Crowley sighed. "I have never underestimated you Winchesters; most of those who have are dead or have been..exterminated. You two are special to someone, for even when they kill you, you don't stay dead."

X

Dean huffed, " What's with all the chatter, Crowley. I can't believe you came all this way just to talk about me and Sam."

Crowley held his gaze. "As a matter of fact I have. I know what Sam did the other day. He killed a hell-hound, no easy feat, so kudos to Moosie but are you boys sure you know what you're doing?" Crowley declared seriously, his face devoid of his usual sarcastic smirk.

"And just what would that be," Dean parried, waiting for the demon to continue.

"I know you're trying to close the Gates of Hell and going by your track record, I wouldn't put it past you to succeed, but what would be the consequences?" Crowley asked.

"Consequences would be that your ass couldn't get through the lock down on the Hell-gates and your devil-spawn wouldn't be able to use humans as chew toys or meat-suits ever again," Dean smirked, the idea of never seeing another demon making him feel good.

"Huh! You mutton-heads never think that there might be someone who would benefit from us being locked away? There's always been evil in the world, just as there has always been 'good'; they balance each other out. Without us your angel pals will have the run of the Earth and don't tell me they're better than us because it would be a blatant lie on your part. They've never done you any favours if I'm not mistaken!"

Dean felt uncomfortable. A lot of what Crowley was saying had passed through his own mind, especially the balance between good and evil, but the tablets were the 'Word of God ' so God beat Crowley any day; or not?

X

In a way the demon was right, though; without evil to balance out good, the angels would become the lords not just of Heaven, but of Earth too.

"Just what are you saying, Crowley? What do you want from me? You want us to stop trying to close the Hell gates, is that it? We've only got your side of the story and if..."

"For someone as bright as you, Winchester, some times you're dumber than dumb," the demon interrupted. "Don't you think if Hell was meant to be closed down, God would have done it himself instead of leaving a tablet hanging around?"

X

Dean passed a hand over his face; having doubts was Sam's pitch, he himself always liked things in black and white so he tried to get back on course.

"The bottom line is this Crowley; when some one gives me a system to lock all you sons of bitches away, I go with it especially if it means never having to see your douchey face again."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Winchester and by the way, you know what's going to happen to your little Sammy if he does complete the trials successfully, don't you?"

Dean felt an icy hand fisting his heart at the words. " Just what are you saying, you son of a bitch?" he hissed.

"Oh, so you didn't know? Whoever finishes the last trial, will be sucked into Hell as the doors bolt shut. His soul is the key that keeps the doors eternally closed."

X

Crowley looked on placidly as Dean's face paled to white. "No, you're lying!" he shouted, panic washing over him.

"I've no reason to lie. It's the truth! Well I think we've chatted enough for one day, I've got things to do and people to see," and with that he disappeared.

X

X

The door to the room opened and a sleepy-eyed Sam sauntered out into the fresh morning air, his eyes on his big brother. "You okay, Dean? I thought I heard voices?"

"Nah, It was just two guys from the next room going off to work," Dean lied as he took in the sight of his brother, the one person on Earth that meant so much, no scrub that, that meant everything to him and he swore to himself that he was never going to lose him again.

He needed more information before going on with the closing of the Hell-gates because he had no intention of sacrificing Sam; he'd rather die himself.

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


End file.
